


Bathe

by MadameBizarre



Series: The King and Queen of the Klondike [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, klondike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be his prisoner, but Goldie O'Gilt does not put up with bad hygiene for no one, and Scrooge is going to have learn that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend a year or so back that I once had in my drabbles collection, but now reposting after going through it and editing diction and syntax.

From her time living in The Yukon, the business woman knew there were several types of cold, and today was not any of the noteworthy types. Taking this chance Goldie demanded her captor to fill the biggest tub they had with water and then warm it up for her to use. There was an argument to be had where Scrooge did not want to waste time with trivial things such as bathing, but he lost the battle when the blonde declared: “Just because you don’t need a bath, doesn’t mean I’m the same! I swear to god you tight-ass, if you dont get me that water, I will make your life even more hell!”

Not believing she could act any worse than she already was, he set out to do as she wished just so there would be no more woman yelling. After a ten minute hike to and from the nearby creek, Scrooge got to heating up the water by burning rocks in a fire, then dropping the hot rocks into the bucket of water -- which Goldie would take out later while bathing.

“I’ll be a while, stay close by in case I hear a creeper.” She passed him by with a sway of her hips.

He was going to reply that no one knew of his claim, but his words were stuck as he watched her pass him by, hypnotized by her body, then quickly shook his head, grumbling under his breath about women and their stupid needs.

He had gone weeks without bathing as a child, it was not much of a big deal to him, but Goldie had obviously had a somewhat better life than himself, so being clean was something big to her -especially since being a dancer meant not only looking good, but also smelling like it too.

So the gold miner leaned against one of the cabin walls around the corner from the bathing woman, deciding on what task to do first. It was then that the obvious situation made him turn red; There was the most gorgeous women he had ever met, or seen, taking a bath just a few feet away from him - and now she was singing! 

Of course he wouldn’t try anything, being a gentleman though a greedy miner, but it didn’t stop the thoughts and images from flowing into his head. Her voice sung low, matching the lovely evening where butterflies flew and flowers slowly bloomed open as Spring was near, and Scrooge mentally slapped himself for being so caught up in her whimsical tune, and focused on other things…Like trees! They could use some more wood. He’d go off just a bit into the nearby forest and get firewood.

Just as his hand curled around his axe’s handle, Goldie sung out sweetly: “I need the soap! I forgot it, could you grab it and toss it over, Scrooge?”

Bathing must have put her in a good mood since her voice was like honey unlike a few minutes ago. The miner grumbled once more with his axe in hand, furrowing his brows in in hopes to sour his mood - not wanting her to see his soft side.  
"Right, I got it.“ He entered the cabin, going for their little supplies area and grabbing the hand-made soap. It wasn’t much, being barely half the size of his palm, but it wasn’t like he was going to use it.

"SCROOGE! EEEEK! HELP!”

The deafening cry made Scrooge jump and sent his heart racing. He quickly ran outside and was sure his knife was on him, but not thinking twice as he ran out and behind the cabin he could only trust his gut. Goldie had both of her arms coiled around her chest, looking horrified towards a couple of bushes not too far off.

“There was a sound! Like feet! An-And grumbling! I could of sworn I saw a brown cap!” She looked to him with wide green eyes. Her body up to her chest was submerged into the water, and her hair damp and hanging around her face.

Scrooge made his way behind the bushes, his fierce face scanning the area. There were tracks which he determined to be a bear’s, and concluded she had seen just that. He addressed her as he continued to examine the damp dirt.

“Jus’ a bear most likely. Ye scared it when yer’ hollerin’!” He then chuckled turning back to his prisoner; her golden hair curled around her neck, glistening as the sunlight reflected off the wet drops sliding down her body.

“Was no bear! I saw what I saw and that there was another person!” She frowned, pulling her legs up to curl into a ball.

Scrooge grunted as the anger started to bubble in him, getting the best of him as he stomped over to her tub. “Ya’ weren’t even paying much attention! Singin’ an’ all! How the hell are you sure if all you saw was this supposed cap?!”

“Dangnabbit Scrooge! There was a peeper and I know it! Ya’ scared him off with you’re ugly mug!”

“Who’d wanna peep on a grumpy ‘ol dirty woman like you anyways?!”

Goldie gasped, her face streaming with rage. Suddenly, blinded by the color red, she reached over, grabbed Scrooge’s collar, and pulled him down into the tub -- though she meant only to throw him off to the side. There was a big splash, and he quickly turned so he could shift from his front to his back. He splashed for a moment before lifting his head above the water, coughing up any water he had swallowed, and then glared at the woman

“YE’ NO GOOD FOOL! NOW I'M SOAKED! YE’ BETTER HOPE I DON’T GET SICK!” But as Scrooge screamed, his voice slowly got lower, realizing he was just beside her. Her arms crossed over her chest, glaring just as madly as he. She soon realized they were both now in the bath and her anger fizzled out with a pop.

There was an awkward silence as their eyes locked -- neither of them daring to look down. He backed up to the other side, not very far off, and stood, his body not listening to his commands to get out. A cold wind blew by and he shivered, wrapping his arms arms around his shoulders. 

Goldie grabbed either of his sides and pulled him back down. “You’ll catch a cold that way! Sit back down! And take yer’ cloths off, you’ll just have to join me until the clothes dry.” She then turned her back to him, giving him privacy to undress.

Scrooge was absolutely red with embarrassment and frustration, realizing she was right. He stared at her well-defined back, at her prominent backbones, and down her long spine. He stood once more, removing his fur jacket and cap, then the bandages on his body and feet. He hissed as the water stung his scars, sitting back down on his knees so she’d have all the leg space and not have to be squished.

She peeked back over her shoulder, fingers digging into her skin, and couldn’t help but stare as he removed the last of his wrappings. She wondered if mining had benefitted his now strong chest, the reason why he perhaps had strong, skinny, muscles in his arms. The woman quickly covered up her ogling with a question.

“Did you get the soap?”

Scrooge looked at her for a moment before nodding and reaching over the tub for the bar under his clothes pile -- giving her a view of his stretching muscles and back. He then handed her the small soap, but she did not take it, rather, she did something much more dangerous.

“Could you get my back-side?” She was embarrassed and smug - embarrassed she was going to allow his rough hands wash over her skin, and smug because she knew he’d be flustered, which always was her highlight being captive.

The man choked on his breath, eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped. She really wanted him to help her get clean? Was her brain frozen?!

“Well? I can’t reach it all by myself.” She impatiently looked over her shoulder.

“R-Right, s-sure.” He stuttered, daring his hands to move. He lathered the bar of soap, then, hesitantly, pressed it against her pristine feathers, between her back bones, and up over her right shoulder. She had tensed up at first, her shoulders flinching forward, but by the second, long, slow, swipe of the soap across the other shoulder, she loosened - but her eyes stay closed, too red in the face to open them.  
Scrooge had to take a deep breath as his hands mechanically scrubbed up and down her back, trying to keep his arm from shaking. He had to calm down, it wasn’t like he it was his first time bathing with a girl -- he had taken multiple baths together with his family because they could not afford a big bath - and he had to wash his sisters since they were too young to be left alone at those times. But Goldie……Goldie was different. She was not a girl she was a woman, a very lovely woman, with a body men would kill to just look at! And yet here they were, alone in a bath where he was not only gazing at her, but touching her. He just had to stay calm and not give her the satisfaction of seeing him so flustered….

Goldie absently smiled as his free hand grasped her shoulder, keeping her place, the rough feathers completely making her own sensitive. And she couldn’t help but giggle as his hand roamed over her, in between her neck and shoulder, lightly scrubbing to rid it of any dirt -- her shoulders hunched up at the sensation. His other hand pushed them back down, and the scrubbing became harder, opting her to lower her head so he could her neck better.

Scrooge lowered his hand from her shoulder, down into the water, scooping some of it to rinse her off. He had let his mind drift off, trying to rid the warm feeling in his stomach, but it worked a bit too well since the soap now traveled down her arm casually, then back up, and soon down her rib-cage, dangerously close to her breasts. The woman did not think he would suddenly become so relaxed to be so close, but she didn’t do anything about it even though her mind yelled at her to stop his hand - there was a louder screaming that wanted her to see how far he’d go, and wanted it.

Suddenly he stopped, having finished the other side, and he scooped water up with both hands to rinse her. “There, that should do.” He handed her the soap. She took it and twisted her torso to address him.

“Now you turn around.” She forced her voice to stay nonchalant.

“Wha-? Why?” He looked just as shocked as she felt in the inside.

“So I can wash your back, of course. Yer’ much more dirtier than me!” Her free hand grabbed his opposite shoulder and pulled it forward so he could turn. His body obliged -- eyes quickly looking away -- and his hands gripped the edge of their tub so they would not do anything else without his consent.

Biting her bottom lip, Goldie pressed the soap to the middle of his back then slid it down his spine, making his body arch and shudder -- a chuckle escaping his throat at the sensation. She smirked, finding new confidence to explore his strong backside, admiring the muscles that bulged perfectly where he was thin yet strong. His body was rough from hours under the bright sun, from his swinging of the pick-axe, and his rough lifestyle in the natural terrain. She felt the blood run up to her face, watching his arms and back tense from gripping the tub’s edge and hissing - she stopped quickly, realizing the scratches and scars were stinging. She scooped up some water and rinsed off the soap, soothing a hand over his body to hopefully ease the pain.

“ S-sorry!”

“It’s fine, at least they won’t be infected.” He gave a sigh of relief as the water cooled down the burning in his wounds. He then bowed his head to give her more skin to wash, thankful that his flustered face could not be seen. Her soft hands continued, tickling him slightly as they ghosted over his ribcage. He wanted to just arch into the sensual feeling and let out a long moan, but that would be giving in.

She finished up sometime later, having lingered a bit longer than she needed -- just to keep touching him. She dared say even going as far as he did, traveling around his torso to feel his chest. Her slender fingers rinsed off the soap once more, rubbing softly against his scratches to make sure they were cleaned (and, though she would not say, to hear him wince).

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and sound that was akin to a throaty-gurgle, Goldie gasped and wrapped her arms around Scrooge’s shoulders, lifting up on her knees and pressing her self against his back in fear. He took on her weight, quickly looking up to where the commotion was from. A few birds flew off, and a bear cub came stumbling out. Scrooge blew a long breath, then pointed into the woods.

“Git’ ye’ dumb cub! Shoo!” He growled with a frown. the animal seemed listened to the miner’s commands and turned tail to run back into the thicket.

Goldie sighed, hugging Scrooge’s head to her bosom, happy to be safe.

“I told you it was a stupid animal.” He ruined the moment.

The woman growled, and fell back, pulling him with her. Her back hit the tub’s wall, water flying all around. He quickly pulled up to turned around, ramming his hands on either side of the tub, trapping her as they glared at one another. Her chest rose erratically, anger once again blinding her, but her eyes ran over his chest and arms, watching as his anger made the muscles taut.The mixture of warmth that his body surrounded her with, and the tension between them, made her lose whatever self-control she had. Her arms swung around his neck, pulling his face down so their beaks could mash together into a rough and sudden kiss.

Scrooge was flabbergasted at the sudden change in mood, but did not resist, kissing her back with all his might. He slid closer to her body, elbows raising as she let him slip in between her legs. They pulled back, nearly gasping for oxygen, breathing in the tubs warm air. His lips pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then up her collar-bone, and further towards her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath, moaning between her tight lips, bowing her neck back so he could have more of it. He then rubbed his beak between the crook of her neck and shoulder, giving it a soft bite that made her yelp and moan.

At a lost for coherent thoughts to even wonder how it had escalated into this, Goldie let her fingers travel over his body. Up and down his back, scraping over his hip bones, scratching down his chest; she lifted her body up on her knees, above his lap, gaining a higher leverage. His arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from rising any higher, his mouth trailing down to her chest. She sat back down, tightening her knees so they touched behind him, leaning back against the tub. He bent over to kiss her, feeling one of her hands rub against his chest and go lower. When the hand reached between his thighs, creating circles with one finger, he moaned into the kiss.

Her fingers experimented at the area, cupping his prominent erection. He gasped, not too familiar with the sensation, never having the time to dwell on his body, always concerned with making profit than taking the time to simply relax. But she had brought this sudden burning to light and made it known that he had a body with desires that were other than money. With inexperienced hands, he let instinct move one hand away from it’s grasp on the tub -- realizing he was holding it so tightly that his knuckles were red -- and let it trail down her shoulder, over her chest, under her arm that was wrapped around his neck still, and let it give her bottom a squeeze. Her contained moans became needy whimpers. erratically kissing his beak and cheeks.

When his fingers slid under her tail feathers and teased the warmth between her legs, gliding over the slit and tauntingly pressing inside slowly, she gasped and let a long, throaty, moan into the air. Her body shuddered at the deep pleasure, pressing her body forward and up, her arm hugging his head to her chest. She had gone far with other men, sometimes it was the only way to gain a pay -- especially in her beginning days of her career -- but never had she felt so much heat or happiness as she currently was. There was something about this man that melted her cold and tight exterior (and hopefully soon her interior as well).

His face had turned a noticeable red, her pleasure filled face and loud cry making whatever was burning inside of him flare and boil; it was an immense pleasure to give pleasure.  
Her hand on his erection was kneading the head, then slid between two of her fingers, pumping him sensually.

He moaned her name, pressing his forehead into her plump chest, biting the bottom of his beak. One of his fingers slid into her, pumping in and out alongside her body thrust against it for more. There were gasps and throaty moans as they teased one another, their bodies more than ready to go further. She fell back once more against the tub, stretching out her arms to keep touching him.

Scrooge removed his finger, rubbing her thigh now. He looked over her stretched body and ecstasy ridden face, amazed how such a gorgeous queen could want to be with him. He realized now that she was signaling for him to go further, but he found himself becoming nervous.

His body glided through the water, gently taking her hips in his hands as her legs spread. He gulped hesitantly, eyeing her womanhood which must have been burning as badly as his own. “Goldie, y-you know I’m not experienced….In any of this...I….I don’t–” He was cut off by her body shifting upwards, taking on the height leverage she had against him as he was stuck on his knees and she above his lap. She pressed their beaks together in a soft kiss, smaller kisses building into bigger one.

“It’s ok….let me….take care of it….Just….relax.” she smiled like a predator, shifting on her knees so her heated slit was hovering his erect member. Scrooge gulped, but nodded ,understanding that she had the experience they both needed -- though he didn’t know how much, and did not exactly wish to know. The warmth pressed against the head of his erection, teasing at first as she rolled her hips in circular movements, her arousal at a high she did not know could happen by just foreplay. He gritted his teeth, hands tightening around her busty hips. Her hands gripped his shoulder for balance, nails digging beneath his feathers and into the skin as she slid down slowly. When she had what she desired, and a thrill ran up her spine. her thighs gave a quick quiver in pleasure.

She moaned as she took it all in, grinning in absolute pleasure. And she teased him with her words, all the while circulating and grinding her hips against him. He was at a lost for words, his arms sliding around her waist as his hands clasped at her tail feathers. She flipped whatever loose, wet, hair was in her eyes, and took a shaky breath before lifting up again, and then slowly sliding back down -- continuing the pace to build them up.

She especially enjoyed his grunt and gasps as she took his virginity; here was a sadistic and erotic pleasure in knowing that, making Goldie’s heart flutter - she had him around her pinky now, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to pull on his strings for more of this. She had quietly yearned for his body against hers, but up until now, she of course dared not make it known -- lest she be seen as something other than the Cold Queen of the Klondike.

He suddenly thrusted upwards as she came down, adding more strength to their thrusting, but keeping the slow pace. They continued like this, their bodies molding together and pleasure boiling between their thighs. Suddenly she stopped as she hit his pelvis, forcing down on his shaft, and rolling her hips again. They shared another kiss before Goldie then lifted up completely off his lap. Without a word, but trusting her actions, Scrooge let her, loosening his arms around her so she could turn around. Her sleek back was to him now, hiding her flustered face from his view; his fingers brushed her hips, twitching before grasping them, then he positioned them once again -- having to grasp himself to precisely enter, digging into her to the hilt.  
His back arched inward, and her head rose up with another moan. She wiggled against him, urging his body to thrust. He did just that, slowly at first like before, even going as far to roll his hips during such. She hissed out with glee, gripping the edge of the tub. Soon the thrusts became harder and faster, her body gravitating away from the edge and pressing her back against his chest. One of his hands slid towards her body, running up and down her feathers. His strong arms then slid around her waist once more, pressing kisses against her neck as she bounced against him. Trusting his strength and grip, her other hand came up and coiled back around his neck, embracing him against her. They leaned forward together, reaching for one another, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

She cried out his name, their thrusts now erratic She was going to hit her climax first, and it was going to be intense. His rough hands rubbing her, feeling her, making everything ache and burn in their wake, it was all too much! She threw head back against his shoulder, her body shuddering, torso raising as her bottom slid down slowly against him. Her thighs tightened around his member, making him grunt and moan at the sudden encasing. Her body went limp, but she still clung to him tightly, wanting him to continued until his own end.

He did exactly that, planting kisses along her shoulder, up her collarbone and neck, then finally her beak which twisted around to meld his own. Unexpectedly, one hand hooked under her inner-thigh, stretching it farther away to better thrust; it was absolute luck that he had angled his body and pressed into her in the perfect angle.

“YES! Right there! Harder!” She begged, thrusting with him again, guiding his hips to the spot once more. Scrooge couldn’t speak, absolutely astonished he could give her more pleasure. He obeyed while in perfect bliss. He hooked his other hand under her other thigh, spreading it.. He pounded against her now, her head unable to stay still as she was in ecstasy and gasped, whimpered, and moaned -- a grin prominent on her beautiful face.

His hilt tightened and the boiling in his midsection was finally bubbling over. His back arched forward against her back, head falling back as her own did. He orgasmed hard and long, and she cried out with him, her pleasure having built up alongside his as they continued.. As he thrusted a few more times to get every last pump out, she squished her shoulders together, hands gripping his wrists, head falling back against his shoulder, having her second end.

As they tried to catch their breath, Goldie went limp once more, sliding down against his chest, her head against his shoulder, his manhood slipping out of her. A lazy smile on either of their faces. He fell back against his end of the tub, unfolding his legs from underneath him, stretching them out along with her’s -- their knees sliding up together. One of Scrooge’s hands wrapped around her torso as the other continued to tease between her thighs. she moaned softly at this, enjoying the stimulation -- still sensitive from her orgasm. Her hand laid on his own that was curled around her, while the other hand lifted up to run through his hair.

They stayed like this, enjoying the lukewarm water.

“You know, one of us is going to have to get out and get us a blanket.” She stated the obvious, though not wanting to leave his arms as she felt secure in them.

She felt him sigh from his chest, and then slide up. “I’ll go get you something warm to wrap up in. Scrooge looked down to the lounging woman in his arms, trying to keep the picture in his mind to look back on. She smiled, the sun shining off her golden wet hair, and then gave him a kiss. He kissed back and smile as well, happy to have had such an experience.


End file.
